In the field of air valves and ventilation systems, there is an increasing demand for improving the robustness and operation of the components. Ventilation systems for vehicles are increasingly complex as the demands on the degree of control of such systems increase. Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are typically used to control the environment in a vehicle such that desired interior conditions set by the operator are maintained irrespective of the exterior environment. The vehicle air ventilation system is typically connected to one or several air valves, vents, nozzles or the like in order to discharge a flow of air within a vehicle compartment. In many systems, the ventilation system is connected to the air valve via an air duct.
Furthermore, the air valve is often installed in a vehicle compartment member such as a dashboard, and thereby defines the interface between the ventilation system and the vehicle compartment.
Depending on the wishes of the passenger in the vehicle, the air valve may be adjusted in the horizontal direction and/or the vertical direction in order to discharge the air from the air valve in different directions.
One example of an air nozzle is disclosed in WO 2008/077655 A1, in which a con-shaped air directing member is arranged to direct the air flow from the air outlet opening. In addition, the air nozzle comprises a slider and a plug formed on the slider to cover an air inlet opening. The slider is further moveable in axial direction of the device in order to open and close the air inlet opening by means of the plug. The slider is provided with a manipulator, which is movable in the axial direction and rotational about a longitudinal axis of the slider.
However, due to an increasing demand for reducing weight and size of the components making up the device and the system, it is often required to keep a balance between the functions provided by the device and the size of the air nozzle device.
Thus, it has been observed that there is a demand for an advanced air nozzle device which is capable of meeting the requirements as to size and available space in a vehicle compartment member, such as a dashboard, while providing good adjustment possibilities to the user.